eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver
|year=1979 |position=11th |points=57 |previous=Mil Etter Mil |next=Sámiid Ædnan }} Oliver was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Anita Skorgan. This was the second of her three appearances at the contest The song is about the singer wanting Oliver (presumably her ex-boyfriend) to dance with her at a party. The song was released in English under the same name and meaning. It was performed 16th in the running order, following Sweden and preceding the United Kingdom. After the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 57 points. Lyrics The live lyrics are slightly different to the studio version. This is the studio version. Norwegian= (Vil du, vil du ha neste dans?) (Vil du, vil du ha neste dans med meg?) Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver Dans, nå er sjansen din Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver La neste dans, la neste dans bli min Diskoteket er høyt En tåke av røyk ligger overalt I mengden leter jeg etter deg Fire uker i dag siden vi skilte lag Du er vel lykk'lig nå? Men hvis du går forbi vil jeg si: (Vil du ha neste dans?) Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver Dans, nå er sjansen din Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver La neste dans, la neste dans bli min Oliver... Moteriktig og 'in' Ja, så viktig og fin man kan bli av klær Men nå er klovnen visst ganske trist Ooh... kommer du også hit når kostymet er slitt Og folk ser hvem du er? Da er du på min dør sånn som før (Vil du ha neste dans?) Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver Dans, nå er sjansen din Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver Gi meg en dans, dans med meg nå Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver Dans, ta en sjans med meg Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver La neste dans, la neste dans bli min (Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver) Dans, ta en sjans med meg Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver La neste dans, la neste dans bli min (Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver) Dans, ta en sjans med meg Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver La neste dans, la neste dans bli min (Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver) Dans, ta en sjans med meg Dans med meg, Oliver, Oliver La neste dans, la neste dans...http://diggiloo.net/?1979no |-| Translation= (Do you, do you want the next dance?) (Do you, do you want the next dance with me?) Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Dance, now you've got your chance Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Let the next dance, let the next dance be mine The discothèque is loud There is a fog of smoke everywhere In the crowd I'm searching for you Four weeks today since we went separate ways I guess you're happy now But if you walk by I'll say: (Do you want the next dance?) Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Dance, now you've got your chance Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Let the next dance, let the next dance be mine Oliver... Fashionable and 'in' Yes, clothes can make anybody look so right But now I think the clown is rather sad Ooh... do you come here, even when your costume is worn out And people can see who you are? Then you are at my door like before (Do you want the next dance?) Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Dance, now you've got your chance Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Give me a dance, dance with me now Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Dance, take a chance on me Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Let the next dance, let the next dance be mine (Dance with me Oliver, Oliver) Dance, now you've got your chance Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Let the next dance, let the next dance be mine (Dance with me Oliver, Oliver) Dance, now you've got your chance Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Let the next dance, let the next dance be mine (Dance with me Oliver, Oliver) Dance, now you've got your chance Dance with me Oliver, Oliver Let the next dance, let the next dance... References Videos Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:20th Century Eurovision